Cambios ambientales
Los Cambios ambientales son una serie de cambios que ocurren en una ciudad de un juego a medida que se avanza la historia una vez que se finaliza una misión, estos cambios quedan así por el resto de un juego, aunque hay algunos cambios que quedan revertidos. Los cambios pueden ser efectos de humo, o que tengas acceso a otras cosas o algunos objetos demás. Cambios Esta es la lista de cambios que ocurrieron en las historias de un juego, los cuales son: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Vice City Mainland *Víctor, victorioso: Se desbloquea la compra de negocios en Vice City Mainland, tras apoderarse de ellos y se desbloquean las misiones de los dichos negocios. *Chorreando churris: El burdel es incendiado por el Primo de Marty. *Havana, buenos tiempos: el Almacén Cholo queda destruido. El almacén explotando.PNG|El almacén explotando. Explosión Havana, buenos tiempos.png|Los restos del almacén. *Hasta aquí hemos llegado: la Refinería de Vice City explota. *El último encuentro: Se desbloquean las puertas del Rhino en Fort Baxter. Vice City Beach *Subiendo como la espuma: los bloqueos hacia Vice City Beach desaparecen. **En la misma misión, se desbloquean la compra de negocios en Vice City Beach, tras apoderarse de ellos y se desbloquean las misiones de los dichos negocios. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Vice City Beach *Pelea en el callejón trasero: Aparece una camiseta musculosa colgada en el armario del Hotel Ocean View. *Disturbios: La reja de la empresa Spand Express queda abierta. *Phnom Penh '86: Los bloqueos en los cuatro puentes desaparecen. La reja del Pier 1 queda abierta. *Tierra de polis: El Tarbrush Café explota y ahora es inaccesible. Tarbrush Café.PNG|El Tarbrush Café antes de ser destruido. Tierra_de_polis_2.PNG|El Tarbrush Café explotando. El tarbrush cafe destruido.png|El Tarbrush Café destruido. *La foto policial de Marta: Tienes acceso al Hotel WK Chariot. *Al Comprar el Club Pole Position las puertas del club están abiertas. *Al generar ingresos en el Club Pole Position la puerta del salón V.I.P. esta abierta. *¡Todos con las manos arriba!: El Yate del Coronel Cortez se marcha de Vice City. *Boomshine Saigon: aparecen barriles de Boomshine en la habitación del Hotel Ocean View. *El atraco: Aparece una mascara de hockey en la habitación del Hotel Ocean View. *Punto G: Aparece un póster de las películas Bite y Closer Encounters, de Candy Suxxx, en el Hotel Ocean View. *El tirador: Aparece una estatua con la placa "El tirador del mes" en el televisor. *Ataca al mensajero: Aparece una maleta con dinero en la cama de la habitación de Tommy en el Hotel Ocean View. *Demoledor: Se explota la construcción del hotel Star View Heights. *Hierro número cuatro: Las entradas de Leaf Links ahora están abiertas. *Borrar: Aparece un objeto oculto roto con SPANK en el escritorio blanco de la habitación de Tommy del Hotel Ocean View . Starfish Island *Demoledor: Aparece una caja abierta de un RC Raider en el bar de la Mansión de Starfish Island. *Ángeles guardianes: se abre la puerta de acceso hacia Starfish Island. *Borrar: puedes usar la Mansión de Starfish Island como un Piso Franco. *Extorsión: Los cuadros de la Mansión de Starfish Island quedan arruinados. *La foto policial de Marta: Aparecen fotografías de Candy Suxxx teniendo sexo en una mesa y una fotografía mas grande pegada a la pared de la oficina de la Mansión de Starfish Island (en la versión japonesa estas fotos son censuradas y reemplazadas por fotos de gatitos). *Punto G: Aparecen restos de comida con bolsas de basura, unas bolsas de Gash y una pala en la entrada de la Mansión de Starfish Island. *Al completar los desafíos del Hyman Memorial Stadium, irán apareciendo diferentes trofeos sobre el televisor que esta en la sala con el pequeño bar en la Mansión de Starfish Island. Trofeos vc.png|Los trofeos. *Misiones de repartidor: Aparecen unas cajas de pizza en el bar de la Mansión de Starfish Island. *El atraco: Aparecen unos papeles y libros sobre armas en el escritorio de la Mansión de Starfish Island. Prawn Island *Al comprar el Interglobal Films tienes acceso a él. Vice City Mainland *Cabos sueltos: la verja desaparece. *Vudú troyano: el Laboratorio de drogas haitiano queda destruido. VT12.png|El almacén destruido. *Al comprar Kaufman Cabs, este queda abierto. *Punto G: El ascensor queda abierto. Las escaleras bloqueadas se desbloquean. El foco ahora enfoca hacia el edificio poniendo el logo de Candy Suxxx. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos *Reuniting the Families: el cartel de Sprunk queda roto. *The Green Sabre: el bloqueo hacia San Fierro desaparece. **También, al culminar la misma, se desbloqueará la compra de propiedades en Red County, Flint County y Whetstone. *End of the Line: la entrada del Palacio de crack de Smoke queda destruida. **En la misma misión, se rompe el Puente Rompible por el que pasa Frank Tenpenny. Palomino Creek *Small Town Bank: el banco queda cerrado. Flint County *Are you going to San Fierro?: Se queman los campos de marihuana de The Truth. **También, al culminar la misma, se desbloqueará la compra de propiedades en San Fierro. San Fierro *Deconstruction: Se destruyen todos los módulos prefabricados y se tapa un hoyo con hormigón. *Mountain Cloud Boys (misión): se destruye la verja. *Ice Cold Killa: El tragaluz del club Pleasure Domes quedará abierto (aunque será inaccesible). *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom: la fabrica de crack explota y solo quedan escombros. Tras una llamada, los bloqueos hacia Las Venturas desaparecen. **También, al culminar la misma, se desbloqueará la compra de propiedades en Bone County y Fort Carson. Bone County *Learning to Fly: Al completar la Escuela de vuelo de San Andreas, podrás comprar propiedades en Las Venturas. **También, al culminar la misma, se desbloqueará el acceso a todos los aeropuertos. *Stowaway: Aparecen cajas en el Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows. *Green Goo: Aparece un Jetpack en el Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Portland *Wong side of the Tracks: aparece comida china en el Piso franco de Saint Mark's (misión secundaria) (PSP exclusivamente). *Blow Up 'Dolls': se explota The Dolls House. *The Guns of Leone: el Paulie's Revue Bar pasa a estar en remodelación. Paulie Revue Bar.jpg|El club Paulie's Revue Bar antes de su remodelación. Toni Red Light District.PNG|El club Paulie's Revue Bar en remodelación. *The Trouble with Triads: se explota el Almacén Leone. AlmacénLeone.jpg TheTroubleWithTriads4.jpg *Driving Mr. Leone: el Paulie's Revue Bar se convierte en el Sex Club Seven. El Puente Callahan (aun en construcción) tiene paso a Staunton Island. **En la misma misión, los Huelguistas son echados de la Estación de Ferry de Portland y ahora podremos acceder a ella. Toni Red Light District.PNG|El club Paulie's Revue Bar antes de ser el Sex Club Seven. Sex Club 7 LCS.PNG|El Sex Club Seven listo, después de la remodelación. *The Sicilian Gambit: la verja de Portland Rock desaparece y ahora podemos acceder al Faro de Portland. Staunton Island *Bringing the House Down: Se destruye todo Fort Staunton.270px|thumb *Grease Sucho: Aparece la lapida de Dan Sucho en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. *Dead Meat: Aparece la lapida de Giovanni Casa en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. *Biker Heat: Aparece la lapida de Wayne en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. *The Made Man: Aparece la lapida de JD O'Toole en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade: Aparece la lapida de Vincenzo Cilli en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. *A Walk in the Park: Aparece la lapida de Roger C. Hole en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. *Dead Reckoning: Aparece la lapida de Paulie Sindacco en el Cementerio de Bedford Point. Shoreside Vale *Love on the Rocks: los bloqueos hacia Shoreside Vale desaparecen y los Huelguistas son exiliados del Puente elevado de Liberty City, así teniendo acceso al distrito. Grand Theft Auto III Portland *Grande y venoso: habrá revistas pornográficas en el Piso franco de Red Light District. *El pez globo: La fabrica de pescado Turtle Head Fishing Company explota. Almacen triada antes de ser destruido.PNG|El almacén antes de ser destruido. La fabrica luego del que camion explote.PNG|El almacén destruido. *Bombardea esa base: Acto II: explota y se hunde el barco Les Cargo. Les Cargo.png|El barco Les Cargo antes de hundirse. Bombardea esa base (acto II)6.png|El buque Les Cargo hundiéndose. *Últimos deseos: el Puente Callahan queda en buen estado y el Porter Tunnel esta abierto. CallhanBridgedañado.png|El Puente Callahan dañado. Callahan bridge.jpg|El Puente Callahan después de ser reparado. Staunton Island *Kanbu revienta: la pared de las celdas de la estación de Policía queda rota. Celda antes de ser destruida.PNG|La celda antes de ser destruida. Celda despues de ser destruida.PNG|La celda después de ser destruida. *Shima: la tienda Uncle BJ's queda destrozada con graffitis de los Diablos. UncleBJ'sExterior.jpg|La tienda antes de ser destruida. UncleBJDestruido.jpg|La tienda destruida. *Gran ladrón aéreo: quedan dos muros rotos (porque un Yakuza Stinger los atravesó) en la construcción Staunton Plaza en Fort Staunton. Grand Theft Auto IV Bohan *Rigged to Blow: se destruye el local de autos usados. Broker *Easy Fare: Se desbloquean los Talleres de reparación. *Roman's Sorrow: se incendian la Empresa de Taxis de Roman y el Apartamento de Roman. Dukes *Undertaker (si se mato a Derrick): Aparece la lapida de Derrick McReary en el Cementerio de Steinway. Algonquin *Blow Your Cover: los bloqueos en los cuatro puentes carreteros que conectan Algonquin con Broker, Dukes y Bohan son retirados. *Actions Speak Louder than Words: La refinería de Grummer Road explota. Isla Colonial *Undertaker (si se mato a Francis): Aparece la lapida de Francis McReary en el Cementerio de Isla Colonial. Alderney *Three Leaf Clover: los bloqueos en el Puente Chupetón son retirados y el Túnel Booth esta abierto. *Trespass: El interior del edificio abandonado de Sprunk es destruido por el helicóptero de Charlie el gordo. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Algonquin *Bang Bang: una grúa explota. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Broker *Natural Burn Killer: Se incendia una tienda. Dukes *Double Trouble: Se destruye El Monoglobo y parte del Ice Skating Museum. Bohan *Trail Blazer: Se explota un tanque de gasolina y parte del garito de apuestas de los Spanish Lords. *The Wages of Hsin: Se explotan partes de un almacén de los Coreanos. Algonquin *Operation Northwood: Se explota la Casa del Proveedor de Heston. Isla de la Felicidad *Slaying With Fire: Se incendia y explota un almacén. Grand Theft Auto V 2004 *Prólogo: Explota la caja fuerte de un banco en Ludendorff, North Yankton *Prólogo: Entierran a Brad en Ludendorff, North Yankton 2013 *Embargo: Un andamio de un callejón de Vespucci Beach es destruido por la explosión de un tanque de gas. *Complicaciones: Una BeeJay XL se estrella en el escaparate del Premium Deluxe Motorsport, dejándolo destrozado. **Para Solicitud de amistad, se coloca una pared de madera para cubrir el destrozo; y para Sr. Philips, el escaparate ya fue recolocado, pero esta vez de un vidrio super fuerte. *Complicaciones: La Foto de Franklin Clinton como "Empleado del Mes", es retirada y reemplazada por la de Simeon Yetarian. *Chop (misión): Chop se queda en la Residencia Clinton, y más adelante, en la mansión de Vinewood Hills. *Chop (misión): Una cerca de madera es destruida por Franklin. *Entre Chop (misión) y Asesinato en el hotel: Aparece la caseta de Chop y un cartel que dice Beware of dog (Cuidado con el perro) en la entrada de la Residencia Clinton. *Asesoramiento matrimonial: La casa de Natalia Madrazo se cae a pedazos. **Después de El trabajo de la joyería, se verán ladrillos indicando que se está reconstruyendo y para más tarde, ya se arregló por completó *La niñita de papá: La tele de Jimmy es destrozada por Michael ** La tele se reemplaza un tiempo antes de ¿Alguien dijo yoga?. *La niñita de papá: Los triatlones y las carreras marítimas son desbloqueadas. *El trabajo de la joyería: Vangelico cierra por "mantenimiento". *Sr. Philips: La caravana de Ortega cae al Lago Zancudo. *Sr. Philips (opcional): Una caravana de los Lost explota. *Después de Sr. Philips: Premium Deluxe Motorsport queda inaccesible y sin autos en las vitrinas. *Ron, el nervioso: La Caravana de Trevor Philips es desordenada por los miembros de The Lost Motorcycle Club para vengar a Klebitz. *Laberinto de cristal: La Granja O'Neil se quema. *El reencuentro: Varias caravanas de Stab City son destruidas. *Entre El reencuentro y Club de relax: La casa de Floyd se ensucia y destroza por dentro. *El golpe a Merryweather (Alta mar): Un aparato especial que se encontraba bajo el mar es robado. Un sumergible queda permanentemente en el aeropuerto de Sandy Shores (aunque si se destruye, dejará de aparecer). *El golpe a Merryweather (Carguero): Se hunde un barco y queda en el fondo del mar. *Tres son multitud: Una oficina del edificio de la IAA queda destruida (se puede comprobar si se entra en paracaídas). *El bloqueo: Un pequeño muro se destruye tras que un Securicar lo rompe al caer a la pista tras ser embestido por una Grúa (esto corrió un rumor sobre que todo el entorno sería destructible en esta entrega). *Leves turbulencias: El Avión de carga de Merryweather queda hundido en el Alamo Sea por culpa de Trevor Philips. *Negocios turbios: Humane Labs and Research es asaltado por Michael De Santa, Steve Haines, y Dave Norton. Además, la rejilla de ventilación del subterráneo es cortada. *Desenterrando el pasado: La tumba de Bradley Snider es profanada por Trevor Philips. *Asalto al FIB: Lester Crest incendia Darnell Bros.. *Asalto al FIB: Al pasarla, comenzará la reparación de los pisos incendiados de la sede del FIB, cubiertos con una lona verde. *La tercera vía: En la Mansión de Devin Weston, empezarán a aparecer otras personas en la piscina. Archivo:Darnell_Bros_quemado.jpg|Darnell Bros después de haber sido destruida. *Entre Me enfrenté a la ley... y Pack Man: Una lista dentro del garaje de Devin Weston se modifica a medida que recolectas los autos. Dos autos tapados al lado del garaje. *Entre ¿Alguien dijo yoga? y Reuniendo a la familia: La casa de Michael se ensucia y, en su habitación, Amanda deja un insulto escrito en el espejo. *Club de relax: La casa de Floyd deja de ser un refugio y queda clausurada por un crimen que investiga la policía. *Cataclismo: Un póster promocional de la película aparece en la casa de Michael. *El Golpe de Paleto: El bloque de departamentos South Seas Apartments de enfrente del banco Blaine County Savings Bank queda destruido por un Maverick de la Policía que se estrelló en la piscina ardiendo a fuego lento, dejando la piscina negra de ceniza. **En la misma misión, también se destruye una gasolinera Xero Gas. *Souvenirs de Vinewood - Al Di Napoli: Al Di Napoli destruye con su Dubsta; la entrada trasera y una ventana del tercer/cuarto piso del Pillbox Hill Medical Center. **Tras pasar la misión, se habrá colocado dos tablas largas de madera para cubrir las puertas y para tapar la ventana. *Embargado de conocerte: La Mansión de Josh Bernstein es destruida. *El gran golpe: El gran hoyo que está al lado del Union Depository es cercado y tapado con lonas verdes en los costados. Curiosidades *Grand Theft Auto V es el juego que mas cambios ambientales ha tenido. *Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony es el juego menos sobresaliente con respecto a cambios ambientales. *Cada vez que se destruye un muro o un cartel, la rotura tiene forma de una cabeza. *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories es el que posee el cambio ambiental más sobresaliente: el de la misión Bringing the House Down, donde se destruye todo el barrio de Fort Staunton. Categoría:Elementos misceláneos